The Final Match! Fei vs Saru
by InazumaLoverTerra
Summary: A mini story inspired from Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone episode 48. (Hints of SaruFei) Enjoy and tell me if you like it.


"I won't forgive you..." The voice of the Second Stage Children's Emperor made everyone turn their heads. There was only silence as the match was paused due to the sudden outburst. "You brainwashed Fei, didn't you Tenma-kun?!" The captain of Chrono Storm gasped as Saru glared at him. Rage and hatred built up inside all over him as his tone was deeper than usual. Tenma gave a worried face as he stepped back a bit, he didn't know what to do. Fei walked over so he was beside Tenma and in front of his past team mate, Saru.

"This is my own decision!" He stated to him. "So don't blame Tenma just because I'm fighting against you!" Saru looked over at Fei then clenched his fists. He shook his head in denial.

"Don't try to cover for him!" Saru snapped in anger. He suddenly charged towards Tenma then barged him, causing him to fly back onto the pitch.

"Ahhh!"

"Tenma!" Chrono Storm yelled in shock to see their team mate drop onto the floor.

"Tenma!" shouted Fei. He could feel his anger taking over but tried to remain calm. "Saru!" The monkey boy, for some reason, had a grin on his face as he dashed forward and pushed most of Chrono Storm out of the way with his strength. The ball was still in his grasp while Chrono Storm members were sent flying everywhere.

"Ahhh!" They all cried in pain whilst Fei watched. He quickly turned round and headed towards Saru, who was making his way back to Shinsuke.

"Stop Saru!" Fei demanded as he caught up to him. They ran alongside each other. "You shouldn't be doing playing like this!"

"Why? I have to prove to these powerless fools who the superior ones are" Saru answered. He continued to smirk. "You should be playing on my team and showing your power too but you're being controlled by them"

"No he's not!" Kinako rushed to block Saru's path along with Kirino and Tove.

"Stay out of this!" Fei tried to tackle him but he kicked the ball before he could. It was aimed at the three defenders; the impact pushed them back.

"Ahhh!" Their screams echoed as they fell to the ground. The ball rolled to Meia then she ran towards the goal.

"Kinako! Everyone!" Fei gazed round to see all of his friends in the floor, except one. Poor Shinsuke looked scared and defenseless but still stood strong.

"Saru!" Meia passed the ball back to her leader as he received it and grinned at Shinsuke. Fei tried to approach him again but was stood by old allies of his.

"We can't let you through Fei" A girl smiled.

"Just watch while Saru scores another point" Gillis added.

"Tremble before the power of the Second Stage Children" Saru stamped on the ball as it shot into the air. He threw his arm to the side as green hexagons appeared in front of him. He kicked the ball into the center of it; his body faced the opposite direction. Light came from the ball then it spread to the other hexagons. "Shellbit Burst!" He turned his body and put out his hand as the light shot out and aimed right at Shinsuke. Just before he could use his hissatsu technique, the shoot knocked him away and soared straight into the goal.

"Ahhh!" The little boy dropped to the floor whilst the ball landed beside him. Fei looked horrified to see his friends lying on the floor. He couldn't control his rage as he glared at Saru. He was heading back to his team's side of the pitch with his team mates following behind him.

"Saru!" Fei growled.

"We... won't lose" The blue spiked haired boy looked round to see Tenma standing up. "We won't lose!

"We'll save soccer and the future! Right Fei?" Kinako added. Soon, the whole team were back on their feet again and nodded in agreement. They all gave him smiled which calmed him down.

"Tenma... Kinako... Everyone" He mumbled then he smiled.

"Right!"

"Haha, how cute" Saru chuckled then he grinned. "That courage will soon die anyway after I crush it" He closed his eyes as he suddenly started to grow bigger. His face changed to a ape; Chrono Storm gazed in both shock and fear.

"I bet you regret leaving Feida now, don't you Fei?"


End file.
